


domestic

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: the soft adventures of markhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I mean I think it's cute, M/M, based on fanart by rawraau, i tried to make it cute, just markhyuck being cute, markhyuck are cute, mentions of things but it's all calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: And even though none of them said it out loud, they both thought the same thing.It felt quite domestic.Alternatively : Just Markhyuck being cute





	domestic

  
The sun leaked through the curtains and fell over Donghyuck's eyes, causing him to whimper before moving his body to turn around in the bed, only to be restricted by the arm thrown over him. A smile crept up Donghyuck, and he cracked open his eyes slowly, although his mind was telling him to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his heart and go back to sleep, but like always, he listened to his heart and placed his palm on the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Markrie." Donghyuck whispered, shaking Mark's face slightly, before pinching it and pulling it roughly. A groan from Mark was heard, before he pushed Donghyuck away and spun on the bed, melting into the comfort of his blanket. "Come on wake—"

Donghyuck stopped to yawn and sat up in the bed, leaning forwards and closing his eyes shut, letting it go by. Mark hummed in delight as he felt the bed shake and Donghyuck get off it, and even though he didn't like the cold feeling besides him, he liked the fact that Donghyuck was finally willing to let him go back to sleep. Or at least that's what he thought until Donghyuck rushed to his side of the bed, and grabbed his arms, pulling him out with a jerk.

"Come on! It's already one pm, we need to—" Another yawn interrupted Donghyuck, and he pulled Mark whilst loudly sighing. "Get up and spend our weekend well."

"Haven't we done enough?" Mark said, keeping his eyes but gesturing towards their bodies. Donghyuck's eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, slapping Mark's arm, receiving a whine, before shaking his head, hurrying to the sofa to pick up the clothes they discarded last night. When he leaned over pick the shirts and sweatpants up, his back ached because of the scratches Mark accidentally gave him last night.

"Please?" Donghyuck pleaded, stuffing his limbs into his black shirt, which actually was Mark's but that didn't really matter since they shared their clothes, and then threw a white shirt at Mark. "Mark!'

"Alright!" Mark huffed, throwing the blanket off himself and then heavily sat up, rubbing his eyes softly and snaking his way into the shirt and sweatpants.

Donghyuck smiled at him and then fixed Mark's shirt to cover the red bruises over his collarbone. The two shuffled around to get into the bathroom and reached over the sink for the toothpaste. As Donghyuck pressed it over his toothbrush, Mark filled up a cup of water, handing it over to him for exchange of the toothpaste. They brushed their teeth in silence, watching each other in their reflections, and then spat out, wiping the side of them mouths and then wobbling out of the room.

Mark tugged Donghyuck towards the kitchen, the sound of his stomach growling echoed in the empty apartment, and Donghyuck seemed to get the message, as he walked ahead of Mark and rushed towards the fridge. Deciding to take a seat and wait for Donghyuck, Mark looked out of the window and eyed the leaves that fell from the trees besides their windows.

Donghyuck and Mark had moved in together as soon as they finished high school, claiming that paying for one apartment would be a cheaper option. Their parents immediately agreed, seeing as to how eager they were to moving in with each other, and even helped them shift their furniture in. They even got assistance from their friends who decided to not visit ever again by surprise because of the amazing sight they entered in on once.

"Foods ready." Donghyuck announced, holding a plate full of sushi, which he made during the time Mark day dreamed. Mark parted his lips and stared at the plate, then folded his hands over his lap and leaned forwards. Donghyuck rolled his eyes before picking up the chopsticks and casually grabbed a piece of sushi, bringing it up to Mark's mouth.

"Yum." Mark said, nodding his head and munching down on the food. Donghyuck sighed before taking a bit of the food. Mark continued to wait for Donghyuck to feed him, and ended up eating more than half of the food, laughing when he saw Donghyuck's shocked reaction, realising. that there was no more for him. "Let's take a bath."

Donghyuck pushed Mark towards the bathroom and then turned around to pick the plates up, letting Mark get the bath ready since he made the breakfast.

They had made this a routine. Wake up, brush teeth, make breakfast, then bathe. As always, the two split the chores up, leaving them both with equal amount of things to do. The small schedule taped onto the fridge door represented the different things the two did.

Originally, it didn't exist. Mostly because Mark complained about how he liked Donghyuck's cooking only, and because Donghyuck begged Mark to never cook again after he nearly burnt the kitchen down. However, after living with each other for nearly a whole year, Mark began to learn how to make food, and ending up making a whole feast once for Donghyuck, wanting to surprise his boyfriend with a reward for passing his exams with amazing grades.

"Donghyuck!" Mark called out, snapping Donghyuck out of his thoughts and calling his name again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, my god." Donghyuck chuckled, placing the last plate in the cabinet and then jogging over to the bathroom being greeted by Mark half in the bath, and half outside. "So impatient."

"I was cold." Mark pouted, slipping into the water and then patting the water, signalling for Donghyuck to join him. "Now hurry up."

Donghyuck grabbed the hem of his shirt and in one go pulled it off, kicking off his sweatpants in the process and then climbing into the bath, allowing Mark to slide into his arms. Donghyuck reached over to his side and picked up the bottle of shampoo, pouring it over Mark and his own hair.

"Do it for me, yeah?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side and then closing his eyes as some shampoo ran down his forehead, nearly leaking into his eyes. Donghyuck replied by running his hands through Mark's hair, massaging his head as he did so, earning sounds of comforts escaping Mark's mouth.

The water soon turned cold and the two hurriedly got out of the bathtub, drying themselves with the towels Mark had laid out for them. Donghyuck grabbed the white sweater and threw it over his head as Mark dragged his arms through a dark green hoodie. The two shared a look and then searched through the cabinets above the sink, trying to find their face masks because it had been nearly a whole week since they last did this, and it was actually pretty fun.

Mark would laze around and use his phone, whilst Donghyuck would find himself laying onto of him, playing games on his phone and eating chocolates.

"We don't have any more chocolate." Mark said, sighing in disappointment when he opened the fridge door to see the sweets compartment empty. "I mean, that's good, since chocolate causes spots."

"I'm sad." Donghyuck frowned, dipping from Mark's side to search for anything that could be a substitute. "This'll have to do, I guess."

Donghyuck held up the red box of pocky and quickly took a seat besides Mark, shuffling down to place his head on his lap, and pull his phone out. Within seconds, Mark covered Donghyuck's face with a mask, and then his own, grimacing as the cold liquid on the mask touched his warm skin.

"Say ah-" Mark said holding a stick of pocky over Donghyuck's lips, which parted ever so slightly for Mark to slip the snack in. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Donghyuck try to quickly eat it and play his game. Without thinking twice, Mark leaned towards Donghyuck and took the other side of the pocky into his mouth, biting down and then finally reaching Donghyuck's lips.

"That's cute and all," Donghyuck mumbled as Mark pulled away after a while. "But I died because of you, and now there are crumbs everywhere."

He put his phone down, then gestured towards the crumbs that were on his neck and shirt. Mark laughed before leaning forwards and connecting their lips again, in the meantime slapping away the crumbs from Donghyuck.

"Loser." Donghyuck huffed, before sitting up and leading Mark to the toilet to clean their faces. Mark stood still as Donghyuck peeled the mask off his face, before patting his cheeks to cool them down. "Cute."

"I know." Mark smiled with his front teeth, only to earn a slap from Donghyuck on his arm, before the two returned to the living room, scanning the room for the remote to the TV.

It was finally time for their weekly movie session. Although Mark claimed to dislike romance movies and said he enjoyed superhero ones more, deep inside he had a soft spot for basically everything Donghyuck watched. So here they were, sprawled across the sofa, a blanket covering half of their bodies, a sappy 90's film playing on the screen, Mark leaning against Donghyuck shoulder, whilst the other played with his fingers.

And even though none of them said it out loud, they both thought the same thing.

It felt quite domestic. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on fanart by Rawraau


End file.
